Dream Weaver
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Kim hasn't been sleeping real well lately, so when her family leave for the day, she has the best dream she's ever had. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Cherished21 again. Okay don't ask how I came up with this fiction. Do you ever have those times where your just doing something and something else random just pops into your head that is totally unrelated? Well that's what happened to me. I thought it was a good fiction to write. (Rated M of Mature) ****I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters.**

**Dream Weaver**

_**Author's Note**__: Kim and Ron are about 17-18 years old, since they're into their senior year but not quite ready to graduate. This is taking place before Kim and Ron graduated high school, but after they started dating. Pre "Graduation", but post "So the drama"_

High school was hard, especially with Mr. Barken teaching most of her classes. His voice was loud and annoying. Kim was walking home form school that day, going slowly as to not get to dizzy and fall over. She had a major headache, something you wouldn't think an international crime fighting teen-hero would have, but she did. No matter how tough she was, how many villains she fought and lives she saved, she was still, just a teenager

Kim as the heroine that she was managed to get through home room class, fly pass her math class, go to Kaibab, stop a volcano from erupting, hop, skip and jump to Egypt kick Drakken's and Shego's ass and get back just in time for her Latin class

"_Eh Latin…"_ Kim groaned

All weekend she was studying for her Latin exam, that she had Ron to thank so much for that. He had signed them up for the class the start of senior year, thinking it had to do with the culture, the food and the singer Jlo, not the dead language.

"Speaking of, I'm so tired." Kim thought

Kim finally made it to her house and banged her head on the door as she weaseled in her book bag for her keys. Kim managed to get them in the hole before Jim and Tim stampeded out the door and damn neared knocked her down.

"Ice cream, ice cream!" they shouted. "Hicka-bicka-boo", followed by "Hooo-Sha!". Just because they were bigger and older doesn't mean they didn't enjoy the occasionally ice cream treat.

"You, kids." He sighed before he walked off to the car.

Kim's mom Dr. Possible walked out the door and sees Kim so drained, "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Well I've been really busy lately and I haven't been sleeping and-"

Kim couldn't finish because yet again she was interrupted by her tweebs brothers. They were honking the horn, rushing their mom to hurry.

"Okay Kimmie were off to get some ice cream and then off to Nana's."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that you were going to see grandma?"

"Well I'm sorry dear; I just figured that you're so tired and busy that a little rest would do you some good. You have the house to yourself, so try and get some sleep." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked towards her car.

Kim waved goodbye as her family speeded off, just as she was about to go in the house her cell rang

'_Mom? They just left what does she want?'_ "Hello?"

"Ron is supposed to come by later to bring back the tools that he borrowed for his scooter, let him in but don't be a bad girl."

"I don't want any shenanigans!" she could hear her father over that phone.

"I promise." Kim hung up with her family and proceeded to start upstairs. What she was going to tell her mother was that she hadn't been sleeping very well lately; weird dreams were keeping her up at night. Dreams of old missions, old friends and Ron.

"Ron seems to be in most of my dreams; I wonder why that is…" Kim finally made it up to the top of her stairs and flopped face down in her bed, it felt so good. Right before she closed her eyes her cell rung again,

"Hey Kim, I just got out of detention, so I'm heading over right now okay?"

"(Muffled words)"

"Um, okay see ya in ten."

Kim thought that maybe, just maybe she could hang on for just awhile longer while she waited for Ron, but it didn't work, she was out like a light.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"Hello? Is anybody here? Mr. Dr. P? Mrs. Dr. P? Tim, Jim? Where is everyone, they knew I was coming?" Ron looked all over the house, but no one was making a peep, 'Kim would've texted me if they were leaving,' so he decided that Kim must've been upstairs since he was pretty sure that she wasn't gone.

"Kim, you here?" Ron reached the top and peered over the edge where Kim's room carpet started, "Kim?" he finished walking when he noticed that she there but asleep in her bed.

"Aw like a baby." He had to watch her for a second, she was so pretty and he was super lucky she was with him, '_I don't deserve her.'_ He though.

He walked her to her bed side and placed the screwdriver he used on her desk, "I'm bringing back the tools Kim." He whispered, she didn't make a sound but rounded over on her back, with on arm out and the other one over her eyes, as if to block out light.

Ron watched as her stomach went up and down, letting her shirt rise above her '"midriff". His thought were interrupted by a tucking at his pans, it was Rufus.

"I know okay? I shouldn't be staring at her like this but I can't help it. But you're right, we should go."

Ron took one last look at Kim and started to leave until he heard something.

"Ron..."

He looked back, "Kim?' no answer, he started to leave again, "Ron…" He looked again, _'Is Kim talking in her sleep, and she's dreaming about me!'_

Ron then ran over to her bedside and gently placed himself next to her in her bed. She Kim was still on her back; Ron had to mendover his body to lay down with her, but to not wake her up. He was laying on his right side with Kim's head cradling in his right arm, and his left causally to the side. Ron was lying down like that for a while but Rufus started again,

"I know but I have to know what she's dreaming about" after that Rufus shook his head and went downstairs

Ron looked back at Kim to make sure that he didn't' miss anything. He decided to take a chance and gently put his hand on her bare tummy.

"Ron that feels nice." It was like she knew, so he started to rub, up and down and then in circles.

"Hmmm, lower." She muttered again.

Ron slowly started to rub the area under her bellybutton, left and right; he looked back at her and saw a small smile on her face.

"Lower," she said again, Ron was getting nervous, should he venture into _no man's land_ or get out of there as fast as possible, "Ron, your hands feels so nice. Lower please" she seemed to almost beg for it.

Kim hardly ever wore pants that were really tight, like the rest of them they were loose and plenty of space for Ron's "man hand" so he had no problem reaching down to her sweet spot.

Ron seemed to be enjoying this, sure he was hiking into dangerous territory but she was enjoying it and that was good enough for him. _'Why shouldn't I make her dreams come true?' _

The first thing that Ron noticed was how shaved she was, _'smooth as a baby butt'_ he thought. Another thing that he did was touch her lips of her womanhood, and insert his digits deep with in her cevaous. He could feel her insides slowly retracting to his touch, at one point his tool his fingers out and tasted her, _'oh my gosh, that's good!' _When Kim began to moan again he put his fingers back.

Kim was moving around more so that must have meant that was liking what he was doing to her. He had put all for fingers in her pants and touching her private area, wriggling his fingers to everything he touch until he had found a little bud that made Kim squeal

"Hmm, yes keep doing that." Ron agreed happily rubbed her bud faster and faster, she was panting really hard and dug her nails into the pillows. Ron wasn't sure what it was doing to her, but neither one of them wanted it to stop.

"Ron! Don't stop! Please keep going! I'm going to-"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"Kimmie! Where home, are you still sleeping?"

That was the first sound she could hear, her ears made this high pitch sound, and a bright light was in her room. She looked over at her clock and it was 5. "Wow I sure slept awhile." Kim sat up and noticed something, her pants were down slightly, her shirt was up and her area between her legs was wet.

"Oh my gosh, does that mean that-"

"Kimmie? Oh good your awake, come on down for dinner."

"Oh okay, hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, oh and Ron just stopped by to drop off the screwdriver"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I texted him saying that you were trying to get some sleep and that we'd be home later."

"So he never came by?"

"Nope not that I know of." With the Kim's mom went back downstairs, "your food's getting cold"

Kim was left alone again, so confused. _'So it was a dream, but what parts was the dream?'_

So how did you like that, it was my first Kim Possible fiction. I don't know I came up with it was it sure took awhile huh? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, that's all I would like to say to all of you who review, added or favoritied my _Dream Weaver_ fiction. I don't know if I will be writing anymore KP fiction or adding to this chapter, that's why I wanted to thank you. Normally if I was to do another chapter I'd be saying thank you in that one but because I'm probably not, here's your thank you. I want to finish my other fictions before I start on a new project so thank you and I might see you all in the future!

Flame Swordsman

Jencat12

Muzzlehatch

CajunBear73

screaming phoenix

zardoz101


End file.
